laços
by krol-yoru
Summary: Em um universo alternativo, Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji Orihime, Sado, Ishida sao pessoas comuns, vivendo as dificuldades do dia a dia e as dificuldades de amar. fic Rukia x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Em um universo alternativo, Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji Orihime, Sado, Ishida sao pessoas comuns, vivendo as dificuldades do dia a dia e as dificuldades de amar.fic Rukia x Ichigo

Laços

1 capitulo

Byakuya estava deitado ainda, hoje era Domingo e precisava descansar, a semana de trabalho intenso no Hospital o desgastava muito. Agora que conseguira um bom emprego não precisaria ficar dando plantão e perdendo noites de sono, agora tinha mais tempo para sua família e amigos. Olhou para os lados e não viu Hisana essa açodava com as galinhas, devia estar preparando um café maravilhos, resolveu voltar a dormir. Uns minutos se passaram e a sua mulher voltou ao quarto para acorda-lo , mas ela ficou com pena de tira-lo do sono tão bom que parecia ter e então ficaria observando o dormir, era uma cena que lhe dava paz, deixou-se levar por pensamentos e lembranças de quando se casaram, o que não fazia muito tempo quem ouvisse seus pensamentos pensaria que era uma idosa cheia de recordações. O rapaz abriu os olhos , não conseguia voltar a dormir e gostou de vê-la ali na poltrona a observá-lo.

-O que faz ai? Deite-se comigo aqui está muito mais gostoso.

Estendeu a mão num gesto convidativo , enquanto a outra mão colocou atrás da cabeça, estava sentado no leito encostado na cabeceira, deu um meio sorriso cheio de más intenções, tirou os lençóis que o cobriam mostrando que vestia apenas uma boxer preta, deixando a mostra grande parte do seu corpo de pele muito alva, seus músculos bem trabalhados, os cabelos caiam-lhe na face deixando-o mais sexy.

Hisana sorriu em resposta, gostava de vê-lo assim, levantou-se da poltrona e andou lentamente ate a beira da cama, segurou a mão estendida de Byakuya, entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, que a puxou em direção de si, sentou-se ao lado dele e com a outra mão acariciou a face do Jovem, olhou cada detalhe dele, como se não quisesse esquecer. O rapaz num gesto rápido a abraçou e trouxe para a cama, ficando por cima.Quando deu por si, Hisana já estava deitada , ela não conteve o riso e corou diante do olhar de Byakuya que parecia despi-La.

-quando a vejo pela manha, ainda deitada, tenho vontade de beijar seus lábios, eles são de um rosa excitante.

- senti essa vontade a pouco ao acariciar seu rosto.

Dizia Hisana já envolvida pelo olhar e caricias do marido, ele então colou os lábios aos dela e deu inicio a um beijo calmo e carinhoso que logo tornou-se apaixonado e quente, Byakuya com uma das mãos desatou o nó do roupão de seda rosa de Hisana , a jovem deixou-se levar por ele , esqueceu-se do café e do mundo la fora, não havia como resistir a esse desejo que os envolvia.

Passaram o dia juntos, depois do almoço ficariam o dia em casa ou no final da tarde iriam ao parque da cidade onde gostavam de sentar a sombra de uma cerejeira e ler um livro, tomar um chá, namorar um pouco e dessa vez Rukia resolveu visitar sua Irma e trouxe consigo o novo namorado, Ichigo. Elas precisavam colocavam as fofocas em dia, , mas Ichigo e Byakuya não se deram tão bem assim para conversar como bons amigos.

Ao anoitecer estavam chegando em casa, antes deixaram Ichigo e Rukia na estação de metrô, Hisana ficou curiosa com a reação que seu marido tinha na presença do rapaz ruivo, sabia que Byakuya era de poucas palavras mas com ele era quase grosseiro.

- querido, por que tratou o rapaz tão friamente?

-quem? O amigo de Rukia?

-sim, ele parece tão simpático, não entendi sua reação.

-nada demais, so o acho um pouco moleque para sua Irma, acredito que mereça alguém melhor.

-como você é ciumento, se ela fosse nossa filha já teria proibido de vê-lo.

- não é ciúmes e zelo.

-esta bem, deixe essa conversa para depois vou preparar o jantar.

-eu vou com você, farei companhia.

O casal se dava muito bem, ele gostava de estar o máximo que podia por perto pois sabia que durante a semana não poderia fazê-lo. Ela queria aproveitar o conforto dos carinhos do esposo, pois ficava muito tempo sozinha, Rukia demorava a fazer visitas já que estudava em outra cidade e morava numa republica de estudantes. Estava feliz com o namoro dela, parecia que deixava-a mais viva, com um brilho inconfundível nos olhos, o da paixão. O dia parecia muito curto, logo teriam que voltar a rotina.

_**No metrô**_

Rukia olhava pela janela com um leve sorriso nos lábios, sempre se divertia ao lado de sua irmã, dividia seus sentimentos e pensamentos com ela, gostava de contava sobre sua vida e não deixaria a melhor parte dela de fora, desde que conhecera Ichigo sua vida vinha mudando para melhor, ele a compreendia como ninguém, havia algumas brigas bobas por ciúmes mas qual casal apaixonado não briga por isso. Mas não pudia negar que finalmente a vida sorria para ela.

-Ichigo olhava para a garota tentando adivinhar o motivo do sorriso bobo, tocou-lhe a mão para ter sua atenção.

-parece tão feliz. Seu sorriso te entrega. – sorri também para ela

-sim, estou radiante, estava com saudade de minha mana, queria muito que vocês se conhecessem. – colocando uma das mãos sobre a dele.

-sabe porque aquele cara me encarava com aquele olhar de assassino pra mim? – fica emburrado quando pensou na situação de hoje.

-Byakuya é como um irmão para mim, ou um pai, acredito que deve estar numa crise de ciúmes – se diverte a garota lembrando-se de Byakuya ao vê-los juntos.

- espero que ele se acostume com a minha cara pois nos veremos muitas vezes ainda – sem se dar conta do que falava o garoto ainda mantêm a face ranzinza de costume.

Rukia fica feliz com o comentário, isso queria dizer que ele pensava a longa distância e que esse namoro era seria para ele também, não podia ficar mais feliz. Então num gesto carinhoso, ela encosta a cabeça no ombro do namorado que aceita o gesto se acomodando melhor e passando o braço em volta da garota.

Chegando em casa, na republica onde moravam, encontram Renji na sala, vendo TV, com aquela cara de poucos amigos, enquanto Orihime, Shado e Ichida estavam na cozinha comendo um lanche especial que a ruiva tinha preparado. O casal estava cansado da viagem deram boa noite para os amigos e foram se deitar cada qual no seu quarto, apesar de todos saberem do namoro, não se sentiam bem em ficarem no mesmo quarto enquanto todos estivessem na mesma casa.

Renji já não estudava mais, se formou em Administação e começara a trabalhar recentemente e quando ganhasse dinheiro suficiente se mudaria para um apartamento que pudesse bancar o aluguel, não agüentava mais ver aquilo, todos os dias. Ter sido trocado pelo morango foi um golpe baixo, sempre estivera ao lado de Rukia, conhecia a família dela e foi justamente Byakuya que lhe arranjou um emprego na clinica onde trabalha. De repente esse Garoto apareceu em suas vidas para atrapalhar seu planos.


	2. Chapter 2

A pequena ruiva deixou os amigos na sala e se retirou para o quarto, costumava tomar um banho quente antes de dormir, ajudava a relaxar e também a esquecer aqueles dois de mãos dadas ao entrarem em casa, prendeu os longos cabelos ruivos num coque, despiu-se colocou uma das mãos na água que caia e sentia a temperatura, já estava no ponto certo. Sentia a água quente percorrer seu corpo como numa boa massagem, todos os músculos do seu corpo relaxaram e então as lagrimas caíram se misturando a água, era tão difícil ver isso todos os dias, Ichigo era seu grande amor e tinha que vê-lo com outra mulher, felizes, apaixonados e indiferentes ao resto do mundo.

Sentia inveja? Ciúmes? Não sabia, mas se condenava por sentir tais sentimentos tão pequenos, mas ser humano tem dessas coisas, não se escolhe o que deve ou não sentir. A dor era constante o sorriso forçado também, não queria que todos se sentissem mal com a presença dela, pois tinham amigos em comum e não queria se afastar deles. Não queria também viver com o mau humor de Renji, esse nem disfarçava que odiava ver eles dois juntos. Enquanto se banhava podia deixar seus sentimentos aflorarem, ali podia chorar esmurrar as paredes e amaldiçoar seu amor por ele, mas infelizmente o banho não podia fazê-la esquecer, não podia deixar esse amor escorrer pelo ralo junto com as lágrimas e a espuma.

Saiu do banho e secou-se, pegou o pijama rosa e vestiu-se, agora era só dormir e acordar novamente para a mesma vida sem graça que levava esses últimos tempos, nem a faculdade de moda que fazia a animava.

Na sala Renji zapeava pelos canais da TV e nada prendia sua atenção, resolveu se recolher também, no quarto, vestiu uma calça que costumava usar pra dormir e deitou-se. Fechava os olhos e ela aparecia em seus pensamentos, aqueles olhos lilases, brilhantes numa expressão feliz, seus lábios finos e graciosos sempre com um pouco de brilho labial, gostava de vê-la com um vestido leve que ela tinha o tecido esvoaçava enquanto ela andava e quando encostado ao corpo desenhava seu corpo delicado de anjo, era sua bela, ou pelo queria que fosse. Esses pensamentos mexeram com seu corpo, sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe a espinha e algo reagiu abaixo da cintura.

Melhor parar de pensar nela, se não vai ser difícil dormir assim pensava Renji. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro, como queria aquele mulher.

Ichigo dormia pesadamente ,com uma das mãos a cima da cabeça, metade do corpo coberto com um leve lençol, deixando o dorso todo exposto, seus músculos bem definidos da barriga e do tórax lhe davam um ar masculino irresistível, assim pensava Rukia ao abrir a porta do quarto do rapaz, seus olhos foram se acostumando a pouca iluminação. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, andou ate a cama dele e deitou-se seu lado do namorado, olhando –o de perto, passou o indicador nos lábios que desceram pelo queixo, passearam pelo pescoço e pararam em seu peito, fazia desenhos sem nexo ali, ele ainda sonolento levou a mão ao peito tentando identificar o que o acordava, sentiu a mão da pequena.

Abriu os olhos e mirou os delas que estavam ao seu lado, brilhantes e faceiros como de uma criança levada.

-Rukia o que aconteceu? -Dizia Ichigo entre um bocejo e outro.

-estava sem sono, resolvi te acordar pra me fazer companhia. –Rukia falava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-engraçadinha, já que me acordou então vem aqui.- Ichigo a trouxe pra mais perto, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem.

Rukia foi pega de surpresa pelo beijo, mas logo deu passagem para os lábios dele, que aprofundou mais o beijo, e suas línguas se tocaram e roçaram levemente, Ichigo a apertou contra seu corpo, fazendo-a se arrepiar com esse contato. Rukia passou uma das pernas por outro lado ficando por cima de Ichigo, parou o beijo que parecia tão gostoso e se distanciou um pouco de onde podia mira-lo e ver todo aquele desejo em seus olhos, passou as mãos por seu tórax ate seu abdome arrancando-lhe um suspiro. Ichigo a puxa para mais um beijo ,queria sentir seu corpo colado ao dela e num piscar de olhos rolou na cama ficando por cima dela, puxando uma das pernas da garota se encaixando entre elas. Rukia fica corada com a ação rápida do rapaz, mas desejava tanto aquela sensação de sentir seus corpos colados, queria aqueles lábios mais que tudo. Os beijos se tornaram mais intensos e a excitação tomou conta de ambos, a noite parecia pequena, se amaram ate de manha cedo.

Rukia voltou para o quarto dela antes que o sol se erguesse completamente no horizonte, em seu rosto uma expressão de felicidade imensa, agora sentia sono, como não tinha aula pela manha dormiu ate o almoço.

No café da manha, a mesa estava posta, e os estudantes se preparavam para irem para suas respectivas aulas, e Renji estava saindo pro trabalho, sentiu falta da pequena a mesa, será que estava bem? Depois perguntaria, agora estava atrasado. Ichigo saiu do quarto com olheiras que indicavam uma noite mal dormida mas muito bem aproveitada, claro que isso so ele e ela sabiam. Orihime se preocupou com seu estado.

-Ichigo, se sente bem?

-sim, so um pouco de sono. -Ichigo se esforçava para falar

-não dormira bem? Perguntava desconfiada Orihime

-eh...quer dizer...não dormi nada. –tentava responder sem saber bem o que dizer, mas era verdade, não havia dormido.

-se precisar de um chá para dormir a noite pode pedir que eu preparo. -Oferecia gentilmente a ruiva.

-obrigada Hime. -Agradecia Ichigo, se levantando da mesa em seguida, pegou uma fruta e fora pra aula se esforçando ao máximo para não desistir e voltar a dormir.

Orihime se despediu dos outros que ainda ficaram na mesa e saiu. Ishida e Shado ficaram por último, o rapaz de olhos azuis não se conteve e riu da situação que presenciou e Shado acha estranho a atitude do amigo.

-Ishida, do que está rindo? Shado pergunta sem levantar a os olhos do prato de cereal que comia.

-Estou achando engraçada a ingenuidade da Hime. -Ishida sentia um pouco d pena da garota.

-ela é ingênua, mas não entendi o motivo de dizer isso agora. Se inquietava Shado sme entender os pensamentos do rapaz.

- é bem simples, ela sabe que Ichigo e Rukia namoram, mas mesmo assim ignora os fatos e continua tratando ele como antes. Mas não é so isso, ontem sem querer flagrei Rukia entrando no quarto do Ichigo, logo eu sabia o motivo das olheiras dele.

-entendo. -Finalizou Shado, que também terminou o café e foi pegar o material para a aula da faculdade.

Logo Ishida também se foi, restando na casa apenas Rukia que dormia profundamente e sonhava com seu amor dos cabelos laranja.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo3_

Rukia acordou por volta do meio-dia, abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, percebeu o silêncio da casa e deduziu que estava sozinha, provavelmente os outros estavam na aula e Renji no trabalho, não queria levantar da cama, ainda sentia-se cansada. É isso que da trocar o dia pela noite, mas valeu a pena, sentia saudades do toque do amado, dos beijos cheios de desejo, já que perto dos demais ele era quase frio, no máximo ele pegava em sua mão e quando sentia ciúmes a pegava pela cintura, para marcar território, isso acontecia muito quando Renji estava por perto, dava para perceber o desconforto do amigo com esse gesto de Ichigo.

Ultimamente sentia falta do amigo, depois que começou a namorar com Ichigo, ele sempre dava um jeito de se desencontrarem, hoje mesmo, nessa hora ele já estaria aqui para almoçarem juntos antes de ir para aula e ele voltar para o trabalho. Agora ele não voltava mais para almoçar, praticamente so o via a noite antes de dormir, trocavam poucas palavras, quase não falavam de suas vidas e se sentia como uma estranha perto dele. Mas não queria que isso ficasse assim, não perderia a amizade sem um motivo real, hoje iria ate a clinica onde Renji trabalhava e botaria essa historia a limpo.

Se arrumara rápido, pegou um ônibus e poucos minutos já estava na clinica Religare. Direcionou-se a recepção e perguntou por Abarai Renji, a recepcionista mostrou-lhe o caminho da administração. Chegando a sala indicada O ruivo estava de saída para o almoço.

- quase que não consigo te encontrar!- falava Rukia ainda sem ser vista pelo amigo.

-ah! Rukia... o que faz aqui?- falava Abarai ainda surpreso com a presença da pequena.

-faz tempo que não almoçamos juntos, você não volta mais pra casa, então decidi te fazer uma surpresa. Rukia sorria docemente para o amigo.

-É, ultimamente tenho estado mais ocupado, e não da tempo de ir pra casa almoçar, então como alguma coisa por aqui mesmo. Respondia Renji mais sem graça com a desculpa esfarrapada que dera.

- entendo, mas será que tem ainda um tempinho pra almoçar hoje comigo? Pedia Rukia fazendo olhos pidões e se pendurando ao braço do amigo.

- ta bom , não precisa faz cena aqui, imagina se Byacuya vê a gente assim?- se preocupava o rapaz, não queria perder o emprego, por injusta causa.

-Relaxa, qualquer coisa eu falo com a minha mana e ela dobra Byakuya fácil. -Dizia Rukia sem a menos preocupação.

- então vamos logo, conheço um lugar aqui perto que é muito bom. – planejava o rapaz, já mais descontraído e feliz com o aparecimento dela.

Os dois saíram da clinica a pé, e andaram um pouco ate chegar no restaurante, Renji parecia outra pessoa quando estava com Rukia, ele se soltava, fazia brincadeiras o tempo todo, sua cara de mal humor sumia, e quase sempre ficava sem graça e inseguro com a aproximação 

dela. Rukia se sentia livre com o amigo, era como ser criança, quando brincava com ele no parque, ou quando ficavam sós em casa e inventavam o que fazer.

- é muito bom conversar contigo. Renji sorria e olhava para a pequena, com uma ternura na voz e no olhar, seu coração se abria para ela sempre, era incontrolável, todos os sentimentos transbordavam.

- também gosto de estar com você e por isso vim aqui, queria te pedir um favor. Rukia estava feliz, tinha um sorriso franco nos lábios.

- pode pedir. O rapaz não fazia idéia do que ela queria.

- não se afaste de mim, mesmo que estejamos numa fase diferente em nossas vidas, pessoas diferentes estejam em nossas vidas, nossa amizade não precisa ser deixada de lado por isso.- Rukia falava tocando a mão do amigo, acariciando gentilmente com os dedos, como se assim pudesse tocar em sua alma.

- não vou me afastar, prometo. Apenas preciso me acostumar a esse novo ciclo da sua vida, e fazer a minha vida seguir em frente. -Renji falava o que deveria fazer, mas não saberia se conseguiria fazer. Era difícil dar adeus aos suas ilusões de garoto quando se imaginavam namorados, onde poderia beijá-la e tê-la só pra si.

Depois do almoço os dois se despediram, ela iria para a aula e ele voltaria para a clinica, Renji ficou olhando para a pequena se afastar, e se perder entre as pessoas que andavam na mesma calçada, seu coração sentia-se assim também, cada vez mais distante desse amor e perdendo aos poucos aquela menina.

OooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

-Ichigo! Acorda... ichigo!- A garota falava baixinho, mas não adiantava, o rapaz de cabelos espetados não reagia.

Ichigo se encontrava na cadeira onde assitia aula, de cabeça baixa, parecia dormir o sono dos justos, dava pena de acordá-lo, mas ele precisaria almoçar, pensava Orihime, tentando em vão ser discreta. Ela então começou a balançar o rapaz, tocando-o no ombro, ele então gemeu baixinho.

- Rukia, não, agora eu to cansado.

Orihime, sentiu um aperto no peito, quase uma punhalada , ele so pensava na namorada, perdeu a paciência e gritou o mais alto que pode, e chacoalhou o ruivo com a força toda de sues braços.

-Ichigooooooo, acordaaaa!

O rapaz acordou atordoado, anotaram a placa? Que voz é essa? A feição de quem estava com o mau humor do mundo todo. A sua frente via Orihime com seu doce sorriso, meio sem graça.

- desculpa ichigo, mas você não acordava de jeito nenhum, bem eu vim aqui saber se quer almoçar.

O rapaz olha no relógio, realmente já tava na hora, apesar de seu sono ser muito maior que sua fome, decidiu ir com ela, não faria mal almoçar com sua ex-namorada.

- vamos ...-disse forçando um sorriso para ela.

Orihime ficou muito feliz, pela primeira vez desde que ele estava com outra conseguiu ter a companhia dele, sem mais ninguém por perto, não era o ideal, mas já ficava feliz em tê-lo por perto.

Os dois saíram da sala e se dirigiram a lanchonete em frente a faculdade, ela segurava o material pois logo depois de almoçar iria para casa, ele havia deixado tudo na sala já que ainda tinha mais um horário pela tarde.

-Não tem mais aula hoje? -Perguntava o ruivo entre bocejos.

- ehh, eu vou pra casa depois do almoço.- Respondia sem graça, ja que não havia necessidade de ainda estar ali e era obvio o motivo de ter ficado.

-porque não almoçou em casa? -Questionava o ingênuo ichigo.

-é que eu pensei que você precisasse de companhia para o almoço, é ruim almoçar sozinho. -Sorria amarelo Orihime com as bochechas vermelhinhas.

Ichigo percebia a semelhança dessa cena, parecia quando eles ainda namoravam, onde ele fosse Hime aparecia com a desculpa de não deixá-lo só , ate mesmo antes de namorarem, ela sempre estava por perto, com o tempo a sua presença constate, ela foi cativando seu coração, sem contar que ela é muito bonita, tinha um corpo de fazer inveja a muitas garotas. Não fora apaixonado por ela, apenas era confortável estar com ela, tinha tudo para ser a mulher dos seus sonhos, mas não a amava, por mais que se esforçasse, ela sempre seria apenas uma boa amiga.

Ate que Rukia chegou, e seu coração disse que era essa a garota que ele queria, tentou de tudo para não se envolver, pois ainda estava com Hime, mas esse tudo ainda não foi suficiente para frear esse amor que nasceu em seu coração. Namorar Hime não fazia sentido, so aumentaria o sofrimento da garota, pois essa também via que ele sentia algo pela nova garota. Não demorou muito, quando terminaram Hime fazia de tudo para não mudar a rotina deles, então ele esfriou com a garota, a evitou o quanto pode, pensou ate em mudar da república. Ate que um dia contou-lhe a verdade, estava apaixonado pro outra e que logo a pediria em namoro, a partir daí Hime se fechou, ficou um bom tempo sem falar com ele ou com Rukia, mas isso já faz algum tempo, hoje ela voltou a ser a doce Orihime.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Depois do almoço com seu querido Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue caminhava lentamente ate em casa, olhava um pequeno embrulho que estava guardado em sua bolsa, mais uma vez não teve coragem d entregá-lo a Ichigo. Guardava o presente na esperança de voltarem a namorar, tinha planejado dar-lhe de presente em seu aniversário uma medalha onde escreveria seus nomes: Ichigo e Hime, mas as coisas não saíram como planejadas, ele terminou com ela pouco antes da data, então não teve coragem nem animo de presentear o rapaz.

Olhava aquilo e não se sentia a vontade em usar, mesmo sem nada escrito, pois algo lhe dizia que a medalha é dele. Ao chegar em casa se decidiu, deixaria o presente no quarto dele com um simples cartão, dizendo que era um presente atrasado. Abriu a porta do quarto dele, observou os detalhes em volta, não era muito maior que o seu, quando namoravam nunca havia ficado muito tempo ali, apesar de morarem na mesma casa, e terem toda a facilidade, ele nunca havia tentado dormir com ela, mesmo ela dando todas as pistas que queria ter sua primeira noite com ele.

Via que tudo lembrava Ichigo, a cama de casal ainda estava desarrumada, provavelmente ele saíra com pressa de casa, no canto esquerdo do quarto ficava a escrivaninha, havia algumas anotações da faculdade em cima, um painel com fotos na parede, havia algumas fotos dos amigos onde pode se reconhecer no meio deles e algumas fotos da família. Havia tambem uma foto no centro do painel que a deprimiu, eram Rukia e Ichigo se beijando, isso a fez lembrar que quando estava com ele, não conseguia fazê-lo sair em fotos românticas, ele sempre dava uma desculpa, dizia que não gostava de fotos, ou que estava desarrumado e não deixava ser fotografado com ela.

Já estava na hora de parar de se torturar, colocou o embrulho em cima da escrivaninha e caminhou pelo quarto, querendo decorar cada detalhe e parou em frente ao armário, abriu-o e sentiu o perfume dele exalar de dentro, como sempre um arrepio lhe percorreu todo o corpo e não conteve a vontade de pegar uma das peças para sentir esse cheiro que mexia tanto com ela, de repente saiu do seu mundo de sonhos, ouviu barulho de paços no corredor, alguém havia chegado a casa. Fechou o armário e saiu do quarto dando de cara com Ichida.

-Errou de quarto Inoue? – perguntava o rapaz de cabelos pretos, já sabendo a resposta.

-o-oi Ichida, não... é que eu, bem...não é o que esta pensando.- se enrolava Orihime na resposta.

- não se preocupe, não vou contar ao Kurosaki que você esteve ai, nem a Rukia. –Dizia Ichida tentando parecer menos hostil.

-obrigada, eu só estava devolvendo algo dele que havia ficado comigo. – mais calma a ruiva conseguiu responder.

-bom saber que esta se desligando do passado. -Dizia Ichida com um sorriso amistoso.

Orihime apenas sorriu em resposta, se ele soubesse que na verdade era um presente provavelmente a chamaria de tola, e ele estava certo. Ichida sempre esteve ao seu lado 

quando ficava triste por causa do seu ex. E ficava muito irritado quando a via ser carinhosa demais com Ichigo ou mesmo quando fazia favores. Ele dizia para ela deixar de ser boba que o ruivo nunca a amou de verdade e nem ligava se ela fazia a comida para ele ou lhe dava bom dia. Era difícil ouvir aquelas coisas, mas sabia que ele estava certo apenas não conseguia ser racional como ele.

Ichida deixou Orihime no corredor e foi para seu quarto. Colocou o material da faculdade numa estante onde podia ser visto livros bem organizados, muitos deles sobre física, já que fazia faculdade engenharia. Gostava muito de ler e numa outra estante havia os mais variados livros, desde culinária a religião. Seu quarto sempre se encontrava em perfeita ordem, mas sua mente e coração não. Podia controlar muitas coisas e prever os acontecimentos a partir da física, mas seu coração não seguia ordem alguma e nunca conseguia prever e mudar seus sentimentos, isso era muito complicado para sua mente e o incomodava, às vezes o deixava furioso.

Desde que conhecera Inoue sentia coisas estranhas, ela era tão delicada e isso lhe dava vontade de protegê-la, ver Kurosaki a desprezar dessa forma lhe causava ódio e não entendia como ela ainda se submetia a essa tortura todos os dias. Quando ela se arrumava, sentia vontade de olhá-la, admirar suas voluptuosas curvas, sentia seu corpo responder a isso como nunca havia acontecido antes. Conhecera moças bonitas e nunca sentira aquilo, era praticamente indiferente a esses instintos animais, mas Orihime despertava todo e qualquer sentimento e o deixava fora de controle. Quando ela chorava tinha vontade de abraçá-la e se possível sofrer por ela.

O que era isso que o fazia mudar tanto perto dela? Em livro nenhum poderia encontrar a resposta, mas o diagnostico poderia ser dado ate por uma criança, ele estava apaixonado por Orihime. Apesar de ser racional e saber que ela amava outro, não podia deixar de gostar dela, apesar de todos esses sentimentos ele não se iludia, achando que ela o veria de outra forma se não como um amigo. Por isso ficava ao seu lado, e tentava fazê-la enxergar a verdade. Depois de tomar um banho e almoçar, Ichida pensou em convidar Hime para ir ao cinema, precisava se distrair um pouco pelo menos essa era a desculpa que dava a si mesmo.

Saiu do quarto em direção ao da garota, bateu na porta e ela pediu que entrasse, ao abrir a porta ficou parado diante do que via, não estava acostumado a vê-la tão à-vontade, não sabia se saia ou se entrava, as palavras não saiam da boca era constrangedor se ver nessa situação. Hime vestia uma blusinha de alça e um short curto, e era isso que abala a confiança do rapaz, ela não entendeu porque ele ainda continuava na porta com cara de bobo.

-Ichida, esta tudo bem? Pergunta Orihime na sua grande inocência.

-si –sim ... é , humm...você ...ahmm- Ichida meio nervoso.

-O que? – a moça não entendia porque ele tava tão estraho.

- você quer ir ao cinema? Se acalmando e respirando, o rapaz conseguiu formular a frase.

-Boa idéia para o fim de tarde!Espera só eu trocar de roupa que poderemos ir. – Respondia a ruiva sorridente.

Ichida sorriu nervosamente e saiu do quarto dela, foi para a cozinha tomar um copo de água porque de repente sentiu a boca ficar seca, as mãos suavam e as idéias pareciam embaralhadas, e a imagem dela tão linda não saia da sua mente. -Se controle Ishida Uryuu- repetia mentalmente tentando esquecer o acontecido, sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV sabia que ela demoraria pelo menos 30 min para se arrumar, era sempre assim.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo5

Pessoal! já fiz o jantar! – avisava a ruivinha.

Orihime adorava cozinhar, mesmo que parecessem muito estranhos seus pratos, muitas vezes acertava no paladar, mas sempre que Ichigo dava certeza de sua presença ela se superava, não fazia nada estranho, apenas coisas que ele gostava. Por sorte a maioria na casa também gostava dos mesmos pratos que ele, então ficava mais fácil para Hime agradarem o seu queridinho.

-hummm, o cheiro ta muito bom. Acho que vou da uma pausa nos estudos e jantar. – dizia Shado farejando o cheiro da comida que invadia todos os cômodos da casa.

- nossa Orihime! Não sinto um cheiro tão bom assim desde que sai da casa dos meus pais. – falava Ishida.

Nesse momento Renji chega do trabalho, parecia de bom humor.

-Adoro esse prato! Guarda um pouco pra mim Orihime, vou tomar um banho e já venho jantar.- Renji pedia para a garota.

- claro, vai ter pra todo mundo. -Respondia docemente a pequena

Alguns minutos depois um certo casal, passa pela cozinha, pareciam muito felizes e estavam arrumados como se fossem sair juntos. Rukia trajava um vestido rosa claro, de alcinha e para acompanhar um casaco branco. Tinha os cabelos soltos com umas presilhas segurando sua franja. Ichigo vestia uma calça Jeans tradicional e uma camisa preta e carregava um casaco na mesma tonalidade, em seu peito se notava o presente de Orihime, a medalha.

-vocês não vão jantar conosco? Perguntava Ichida.

- não, nos iremos jantar fora, vamos comemorar nosso aniversario de 3 meses. –dizia uma Rukia com um sorriso alegre.

- Desculpa por não avisar Orihime, mas hoje não sei onde estava com a cabeça. – se desculpava Ichigo, notando o desapontamento da garota.

- não tem problema! Vão se divertir, eu guardo pra vocês. -Hime tentava disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo o desgosto.

Renji olhava tudo muito surpreso, não acreditava que já se passaram tanto tempo assim, tanto tempo que havia perdido a sua pequena. Ishida encara o prato, sem coragem de ver aquela cena patética, era obvio que Orihime havia feito aquele prato com tanto esmero para o ruivo, agora estava ai segurando o choro. Shado comia pacificamente sem dar a menor importância aos fatos.

- boa noite pessoal. – se despedia o casal

- ate mais. –Responderam alguns dos presentes a mesa.

Orihime comia, mas não sentia o sabor da comida, alias nem fome parecia mais sentir, Quando o viu tão lindo, arrumado como um príncipe dos seus sonhos, seu coração disparou, a medalha

ficara perfeita adornando o pescoço dele. Havia ficado tanto tempo preparando aquele prato, procurou a receita no mesmo dia que ouviu o ruivo fizer que gostava dessa iguaria. Não era difícil, mas foi pra ele que tinha feito, pois no mesmo dia ele havia afirmado que ficaria em casa. Provavelmente não se lembrava que data era hoje e por isso saiu sem avisar. Depois que todos acabaram a refeição, Ela lavava os pratos, enquanto Ishida enxugava.

-Obrigada Ishida por me ajudar com a louça. - Agradecia a ruiva sem encará-lo.

- não há porque agradecer, é o mínimo que podia fazer, depois de você ter feito um jantar tão bom, se não fosse por você teríamos que comer qualquer besteira congelada. – Ishida tentava animá-la.

A garota não segurou as lagrimas, e soluçava conforme elas rolavam sobre sua face, Ishida se assustou com a reação dela, mas imediatamente recolheu uma das lagrimas da face rosada de Hime. Ela apenas o olhou com a visão marejada, e se jogou nos seus braços, chorando copiosamente sem se importar com ais nada. O rapaz apenas a abraçou gentilmente e deixou que suas lágrimas molhassem sua camisa, se não podia conter-las, que pelo menos estivesse ao seu lado nesse momento. Orihime foi se acalmando com o carinho que Ishida lhe fazia, ela o encarou novamente e deu um sorriso bobo de sempre.

- sabe, você fica mais bonita quando chora. – tentava fazer graça, mas achava ela mais bonita mesmo.

-não precisa debocha de mim. - Orihime cora e esconde o rosto no peito do rapaz e sorri mais um pouco.

- não estou debochando de você, apenas disse o que penso. – Ishida era sincero em suas palavras.

O silencio tomou conta do local, e aquele abraço parecia tão confortável para ambos, Ishida se inebriava com o perfume que exalava dos cabelos cor de fogo da pequena, continuou a afagá-los mesmo enquanto ela já tinha parado de chorar. Quem teria coragem de encarar primeiro? Ou não se encarariam apenas se afastariam dizendo boa noite? Mas nem se afastar queriam, mas alguém poderia chegar e pega-los naquela situação.

-Orihime. -Chamava Ishida.

-sim. -Orihime responde levantando o rosto em direção ao dele, sem notar que ficariam próximos demais.

E agora ficavam assim, se encarando, perdidos no olhar do outro, Hime fechou os olhos, não sabia bem porque, mas teve vontade de ser beijada por ele.

Ishida não se conteve depois desse convite e colou seus lábios ao dela, tão macios, tão quentes como pareciam ser, deslizou uma das mãos pela face rosada da garota aprofundando o beijo, enquanto a outra mão dele foi pousar na cintura fina dela.

Orihime apenas se manteve no abraço, com os braços no pescoço do rapaz, parecia tão certo, ele estava ali para ela. Não sentia mais vontade de chorar porque o tinha por perto.

Mas em algum momento o beijo teve uma pausa, eles se olharam um pouco sem graça, mas com certeza de que queriam continuar, mas não ali na cozinha.

- Ishida, venha comigo. -Dizia com um sorriso nos lábios a pequena.

Ela então o puxou pela mão ate seu quarto, onde poderiam ficar sem ser incomodados.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Tarde da noite, chega um casal na ponta do pé para não acordar os demais, no corredor onde se separariam, Ichigo da um beijo de boa noite em sua amada, ela continua o beijo, esperando que esse entenda a mensagem. Ichigo sem se separar dos lábios dela abre a porta do quarto e puxa para dentro.

- achei que não ia me convidar. – dizia Rukia infantilmente ainda pendurada no pescoço do rapaz.

- às vezes prefiro que me dê um sinal que quer passar a noite comigo, é mais seguro. – Ichigo corava com os pensamentos que vinham a sua mente.

-mas hoje é nosso dia, é obvio que deveríamos passar a noite juntos, passamos o dia separados, pelo menos agora tenho você só pra mim. - Rukia tinha agora outro olhar, se via o desejo que sentia.

- Mas eu sou so seu, não precisa ser so hoje a noite. – respondia Ichigo, fazendo um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Rukia.

Ela então tira o casaco que vestia, deixando uma das alças do leve vestido içar caída, deixando amostra parte do seu colo, Ichigo se aproxima mais dela e a pega no colo, depositando-a no leito. A noite prometia não ter fim.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo6_

- ei! Onde pensa que vai?

Perguntava Ichigo vendo sua namorada se levantando da cama, ainda nem era tão cedo.

-vou para meu quarto, antes que todos levantem.

Respondia Rukia naturalmente, pois era isso que sempre fazia quando dormiam juntos.

-vamos parar de fazer isso hoje, todos sabem que estamos juntos, não precisamos fingir que não dormimos juntos, não há crianças aqui.

Ichigo falava enquanto puxava-a de volta para a cama e a prendendo num abraço apertado, a garota apenas sorriu e concordou, se ele não se incomoda ela também não vai mais se incomodar. Mas por dentro tinha medo de encarar Orihime, desde que começou a namorar o ruivo, se falavam apenas o necessário, como pessoas educadas. Não tinha nada contra ela, mas também não queria magoá-la, pois sabia que ela não havia esquecido seu Ichigo.

Num quarto próximo mais um casal dormia tranquilamente, ele ainda vestindo a roupa de ontem, ocupava um pedaço da cama de solteiro da garota, era apertado, mas quem não gostaria de dormir apertado com Orihime?

Ontem a noite apenas se beijaram e dormiram abraçados, enquanto ele lhe fazia cafuné ate que a pequena dormisse, Ishida abriu os olhos e sorriu com a cena, vê-la dormir era algo que não imaginária fazer e muito menos dormir ao seu lado. Alias muitas coisas estranhas aconteceram e estava feliz que tudo acontecesse assim naturalmente e por vontade dela. Não sentia mais sono, ficaria ali ate ela acordar, não faria como Ichigo e Rukia que fugiam no meio da noite, já que não devia nada a ninguém.

O final de semana parecia cheio de surpresas boas, Orihime fazia o café da manha com a ajuda de Ishida, Sado e Renji esperavam ansiosos pela comida, sentados no sofá, vendo algum programa sem graça que passava na TV pela manha, Ichigo estava no banho e a pequena Rukia saia do quarto em direção a sala, quando seu celular toca.

-Alo?

- Rukia, é Hisana!

- Irmã, que saudade, quanto tempo!

- também senti sua falta, maninha, estou ligando pra te chamar para almoçar aqui em casa, chame seus amigos também.

- que legal, vai ser divertido, chamarei todos aqui em casa.

- então te espero aqui em casa. Beijos.

- ta bom até mais! Beijos.

Rukia aparece na sala super feliz, quase pulando, chamando atenção dos demais.

-Gente gente! hoje Vamos almoçar na casa da minha Irmã, ela pediu para chamar vocês, vocês vão adorar, a casa é enorme e a comida muito boa!

-que bom! Algo diferente para fazer nesse sábado sem graça – dizia renji, ainda esparramado no sofá.

-então vamos conhecer a mansão Kuchiki? -Perguntava Sado

- sim, tem piscina lá poderemos passar a tarde nos divertindo. – falava empolgada a pequena.

- mas porque você não faz isso todo final de semana? Perguntava Ishida, trazendo para a mesa o café.

- eu só vou La quando Hisana me chama, o marido dela é muito fechado, tenho medo de chegar lá e ele não gostar.

Nessa hora, Ichigo entra na sala ouvindo o que Rukia disse.

- ele é mais que fechado, é um mala! Olha pra gente como se fosse superior. – dizia Ichigo fazendo aquela cara de mau humor costumeira.

- não precisa exagerar, Ele apenas não é muito de falar. – defendia Rukia.

- ele não gosta de intimidade, na clinica, ninguém o chama pelo primeiro nome. – dizia Renji.

-que isso pessoal, ele não deve ser uma pessoa ruim, se não ele não teria casado com Hisana.-Concluía Orihime.

-sim, Byakuya é um bom homem e faz minha irmã muito feliz. – dizia Rukia com um belo sorriso.

Próximo ao horário do almoço, já estavam quase todos prontos, como sempre as garotas ficam por último, Ichigo olhava no relógio impacientemente, bagunçando mais um pouco o cabelo espetado, sentado ao seu lado no sofá estava Sado que jogava no celular. Numa das janelas da sala olhando o horizonte, estava Ishida, ainda com um sorriso bobo pensando na noite passada- será que Hime vai deixar eu andar de mãos dadas com ela?- riu ao pensar essa besteira, parecia uma adolescente apaixonada.

Renji dava uma ajeitada nos óculos escuros que acabara de comprar, se olhando no espelho do banheiro, era o mais vaidoso da turma, e sempre chegava com um apetrecho novo, os cabelos estavam devidamente amarrados no alto, usava uma camisa branca que deixava a mostra suas tatuagens nos braços, mas só quando saia as deixava a vista. Quando ia trabalhar usava camisa de manga comprida.

Orihime terminava de colocar suas sandálias e logo foi para sala, vestindo uma blusinha rosa frente única com uma sainha Jeans, deixando suas pernas amostra o que foi notado por Ishida, que sorriu para ela. A moça andou em sua direção e pegou em sua mão ficando ao seu lado na janela. Ichigo e Sado se entreolharam ao ver a cena e riram maliciosamente, -finalmente esses dois se acertaram- pensava Sado. Ichigo parou de prestar atenção no casal quando a pequena 

Rukia adentrou a sala, ela parecia um anjo usando um vestido branco que deixava seus ombros a mostra, que terminava a cima do joelho.

Agora que todos estavam prontos, saíram de casa em direção a estação de metrô, os casais de mãos dadas mais a frente e os solteiros mais a trás, Renji parecia não ligar ao ver Ichigo e Rukia de mãos dadas pela primeira vez desde o começo do relacionamento, até parecia feliz.

No metrô Shado resolve puxar papo com o ruivo.

-Renji, o que esta acontecendo? Você parece de bom humor, mesmo perto de Ichigo.

-é, estou mesmo de bom Humor. - Responde Renji sorrindo um pouco.

-conta ai o motivo do sorriso. -Perguntava interessado o moreno.

-conheci uma garota... Muito diferente. – dizia Renji olhando pela janela, como se assim pudesse pensar melhor no motivo dos seus sorrisos.

-so podia ser mulher para acabar com seu mau humor e sua seca. – brincava Sado.

-ei! Quem anda na seca é você, não enche!- agora com a cara fechada, Renji cruzava os braços.

-calma! To brincando, e para sua informação não estou na seca, apenas sou mais discreto que vocês.

- cada um com seus segredos. – falava Renji ajeitando os óculos escuros.

Já na entrada da residência, Rukia se identificava no portão para entrar na mansão com os amigos, que olhavam tudo espantados com tanto luxo, havia um grande jardim bem cuidado ao lado do caminho que levava ate a entrada da residência. Eles apenas seguiam Rukia que já conhecia bem o caminho ate a piscina que ficava nos fundos da grande propriedade.

Perto da piscina, Rukia vê a irmã que vem recebê-los.

-sejam bem vindos! fiquem a vontade. – dizia Hisana com um sorriso feliz.

- Sana, você parece tão bonita, há algo diferente no seu olhar. – notava Rukia.

-será que da pra notar? Realmente estou diferente e muito feliz. – dizia Hisana tocando o rosto e o corpo como quem procurava as diferenças que a irmã havia notado.

-você parece iluminada, só isso. – continuava Rukia observando a irmã.

-eu não consigo esconder nada de você- Hisana pegava as mãos de Rukia enquanto falava.

-voce esta me deixando curiosa, diz logo o que esta acontecendo. – a mais nova não conseguia esperar.

-eu estou grávida, você vai ser tia! – Hisana diz entre lágrimas de felicidade.

- parabéns maninha!-Rukia a abraça feliz com a notícia.

-fiz esse almoço para comemorar a noticia, por isso pedi que chamasse seus amigos, Byakuya chamou alguns amigos da clinica também – explicava Hisana

Finalmente sua querida irmã conseguira realizar seu sonho de ser mãe, havia se casado há alguns anos e desde estão esperava engravidar, a cada alarme falso, Hisana ficava muito triste, mas nunca desistiu de ter um filho com seu amado Byakuya. Procurou médicos que sempre diziam serem os dois saldáveis e que logo ela teria um filho.

Todos se acomodaram ao redor da piscina, os outros convidados já estavam presente, Renji de longe viu uma pessoa estava ansioso para encontrar de novo e logo se dirigiu ao encontro desta.

-Ola! Como esta? – dizia o ruivo educadamente

-oi Renji, estou bem, que bom vê-lo sente-se aqui. – dizia sorridente a moça.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7_

Renji a olha de cima em baixo, hipnotizado pela beleza da jovem e pela sua alegria espontânea que a fazia brilhar, no meio de tanta gente seria e sem graça que trabalha com ele na clínica. Seus lindos olhos verdes lhe davam um ar infantil, mas seu voluptuoso corpo de mulher mostrava o contrário, seios fartos, curvas generosas, era alta e seus cabelos lhe cobriam quase toda suas costas em ondas esverdiadas. Ela era pediatra e se conheceram pelos corredores da clinica num dia de muita correria se esbarraram e todos os documentos que Abarai segurava foram ao chão. Depois de ajudá-lo, o convidou para tomar alguma coisa, no final do expediente e ficaram amigos desde então.

-Dra. Neriel, faz tempo que não nos vemos pela clinica. – diz Renji aproximando sua cadeira da dela.

-por favor Abarai, me chame de Nel, nada de doutora. – pede com um sorriso enquanto enrola uma mexa de seus cabelos nos dedos.

-então me chame de Renji, nada de formalidades hoje. – O ruivo sorria confiante.

- sabe, faz bem sair de vez em quando de dentro da administração. – brincava a garota de olhos verdes.

- eu tento, mas nem sempre consigo, qualquer dia desses vou procurá-la para um happy hour, assim nos dois saímos um pouco da clínica. - Renji olhava-a com intensidade.

-seria uma ótima idéia. – Nel responde ficando um pouco sem graça com os olhares do ruivo, mas sustenta seus olhos no dele.

-eu vou pegar uma bebida, deseja algo? – pergunta educadamente o ruivo tentando deixá-la mais a vontade.

-eu quero sim, obrigada.

Num outro ponto da área da piscina o restante do grupo da republica se sentavam a uma mesa olhando o pessoal presente se sentindo um pouco deslocados, havia apenas pessoas da clinica que eram desconhecidas para eles, mas isso não importava, pois esse dia era muito especial para Rukia que seria tia e todos vieram por ela. Hisana não deixava de dar atenção ao grupo para que ficasse a vontade.

-Pessoal, a comida esta servida naquela mesa, é só se servir. as bebidas os garçons estão servindo. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. – mostrava Hisana.

-mana pode ficar tranqüila que eu cuido deles e você deveria se sentar, esta muito agitada para quem vai ser mamãe. – se preocupava Rukia.

-concordo com você, Rukia, ela esta a muito tempo de pé e acho melhor se sentar um pouco. – dizia o preocupado Byakuya.

-desse jeito vou ficar mal acostumada com tanto cuidado. – brincava Hisana.

- agora terei que cuidar de você e desse bebê, então é melhor se acostumar. – dizia Byakuya acariciando o ventre da pequena.

O casal se afastava dos demais, para que nova mamãe se sentasse um pouco. Rukia olhava a cena com cara de boba, achava muito lindo como Byakuya tratava sua irmã e desejava um dia ter isso para si. Ichigo estava alheio ao acontecido apenas olhava a piscina e bebericava da sua bebida. Ishida e Orihime também não prestavam muita atenção nas pessoas em volta, nesse momento ainda se acostumavam ao novo contato de suas mãos, aos olhares um do outro, a vontade que tinham de se beijarem novamente depois da noite anterior.

Rukia vê alguns dos convidados entrarem na piscina e fica com vontade, já que fazia um dia lindo e o sol estava a pino, viera preparada com biquíni so esperava que o marrento do namorado aceitasse ir com ela.

-Ichigo, vamos entrar na piscina? Pedia ao ruivo, dando-lhe beijinhos no rosto.

-agora não, espera um pouco mais.- se acanhava Ichigo, não se sentia a vontade assim, no meio de tanta gente.

- vamos! Vamos! A água parece tão gostosa agora! – Rukia fazia olhos pidões para o namorado.

- ta bom, mas não vamos ficar muito porque estou com fome, certo? – reclama o ruivo

- ta certo, logos iremos comer. – se alegrava a pequena que faria qualquer coisa pelo banho de piscina.

O casal se afasta dos demais, indo sentar na borda da piscina, molhando os pés e sentindo a temperatura da água. Sado se vê segurando vela, já que Renji não viria para a mesa deles, pois estava muito bem acompanhado de uma jovem lindíssima. Ele resolve dar uma volta, ir comer alguma coisa e deixar o casal em paz.

Orihime se aproxima de Ishida dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso e é retribuída com a mesma intensidade, os dois se olham cúmplices apesar de todos já terem percebido preferem trocar carinhos quando estão a sós.

-Ishida, quando vamos dizer aos outros sobre nos? Perguntava Hime

-isso não precisa ser anunciado, não se preocupe que todos já perceberam. – respondia calmamente o rapaz de cabelos pretos.

-então eu posso te beijar no meio de todos?- perguntava com um olhar sapeca para o rapaz, sabendo da timidez dele

-vamos com calma, tenho que me acostumar ao fato ainda. - ajeitava os óculos nervosamente e ficando vermelho com a idéia de beijá-la.

-Não fique com vergonha, mas você fica fofo quando está sem graça. – se diverte Orihime com o rubor do rapaz.

-não fale assim, fico sem graça quando diz essas coisas. – responde ainda nervoso.

-ta bom, não irei falar mais isso. – diz Hime, dando-lhe um beijo em seguida.

No final da tarde a turma se despede de Hisana e Byakuya e vão para casa, foi um dia divertido para todos que agora exibiam sorrisos felizes, Renji conversara durante todo o tempo com Nell e conseguiu o telefone dela, não iria com muita cede ao pote, não queria que fosse uma simples pegação, ela parecia ser muito especial alem de linda. Será que dessa vez esqueceria Rukia e tentaria ser feliz ao lado de alguém que realmente o amaria? Seu coração esperava que sim, não agüentava mais sofrer em vão. Hoje Renji notou uma mudança em seu próprio comportamento, essa tarde não procurou Rukia, nenhuma vez, nem com o olhar, alias só a vira no final do almoço e se sentiu bem com isso, estava se desligando aos poucos sem perder a amizade.

Já em casa, Rukia e Ichigo conversavam deitados na cama dele, estavam cansados e não queria sair do quarto. A garota tinha um olhar feliz enquanto o rapaz de olhos fechados, com as mãos atrás da cabeça prestava atenção no que a pequena dizia.

-você viu Renji com a aquela garota?- perguntava Rukia.

-Vi. Finalmente ele desencanou de você. -Dizia aliviado o ruivo.

- fico feliz que ele esteja gostando de alguém, espero que ela mereça o bom rapaz que ele é- falava Rukia.

-não sei se ela merece, mas que ele tem bom gosto, isso ele tem. – falava Ichigo se lembrando da beleza da moça.

-também não precisa ficar me falando isso. – Rukia fazia cara de emburrada.

-que isso minha pequena, não fica com ciúmes não, você era a mais bonita dali. – Ichigo desconversava, enquanto abraçava o corpo miúdo de Rukia.

Rukia sorri com o elogio do namorado, deixando-se abraçar por ele, aproxima seu rosto do dele e o beija docemente que a aperta mais em seus braços.

-eu te amo, morango.

-eu te amo também, pequena


	8. Chapter 8

O rapaz se olhava no espelho, ajeitou os longos cabelos rubros presos no alto da cabeça que ainda alcançavam seus ombros, passou as mãos pelo colarinho da camisa preta e dobrou as mangas ate os cotovelos deixando o visual mais despojado, mas ainda arrumado para uma noite especial. A calça era cinza de um tecido muito macio, colocou as mãos no bolso e se olhou mais uma vez para o espelho de corpo inteiro que se encontrava na parede próxima do banheiro, caminhou ate os armários e fechou as portas, pois minutos atrás escolhia a roupa perfeita para essa noite. Logo a frente dos armários de cor preta ficava sua cama de casal com lençóis vermelhos, sua cor favorita, os quais estavam impecáveis, pensou consigo mesmo - trago-a para cá ou a deixo em casa e espero que me convide para ficar?- alias, não importava só queria conhecê-la melhor, mas seu instinto masculino queria mais que isso. Renji pegou seu perfume preferido que estava no criado mudo e borrifou em volta de si, o aroma se impregnava pela roupa e em sua pele, estava pronto.

Pegou as chaves do carro que acabara de comprar e se dirigiu para casa dela, pela primeira vez poderia levar uma garota para sair em seu próprio veículo, sempre fora muito pobre mas dava um jeito, quando ainda estudava sempre arranjava um "bico", limpava o chão, lavava louça de restaurante, fazia de tudo para ter uma graninha. Agora que se formou e trabalhava num emprego de verdade não passava mais por aperto no final do mês. Antigamente, achava que essa garota que levaria em seu carro seria Rukia, mas as coisas mudaram, ela havia conhecido Ichigo e ele conheceu Nel . Se sentia feliz em ter resolvido seus problemas do coração, o futuro que planejara aconteceu diferente do que havia imaginado, mas ainda era feliz como queria ser.

Quando Nel abriu a porta, Renji deu o seu mais largo e bonito sorriso para ela, tentou disfarçar o nervosismo de estar diante de uma mulher tão bela, deu lhe um beijo na face e então seguiram para o restaurante. Nel parecia calma, vestia um vestido verde-claro, tomara-que-caia, que revelava seu belo colo, terminava a cima do joelho, dando lhe um ar comportado. Ela também sorria docemente, mas sempre que podia o olhava sem ser notada, sim esse era um homem muito charmoso e bonito, adorava tudo que via nesse rapaz, sabia o quanto era competente no trabalho e que todos o adoravam como pessoa. Seu olhar profundo a fazia se sentir segura, seu toque suave e educado em suas mãos lhe dava arrepios, estava encantada com Renji.

-Onde vamos? Perguntava a moça de olhos verdes.

-estava pensando em ir a um restaurante, o que acha? – sugeria Renji

-otimo! Assim poderemos conversar mais. –Nel responde tocando o braço do rapaz que dirigia o carro concentrado.

Chegando ao restaurante que planejava, Renji desliga o motor, mas continua sentado, Nel faz menção de sair do automóvel, ele a segura gentilmente pela mão, fazendo-a virar o rosto para ele. O ruivo acaricia o rosto da jovem, como quem toca uma pétala de rosa, acaricia também seus lábios rosados com os dedos, sentindo a maciez. Nel ao sentir o toque em sua boca, cerra as pálpebras esperando pelo beijo, que não demorou a acontecer, calmo e cheio de ternura, pois a noite estava apenas começando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ichigo lia o último capítulo para as provas que estavam chegando, deixando toda a matéria em dia, não era de deixar as coisas para última hora, logo terminaria seu curso faltava apenas um semestre. A noite estava caindo e quando terminasse esse assunto poderia curtir a noite com sua namorada, que deveria estar fazendo o mesmo no quarto ao lado. Rukia já não agüentava mais estudar, guardou o livro e deitou-se na cama, alguns pensamentos não lhe saiam da cabeça, a gravidez da sua Irmã trouxe felicidade tanto para ela quanto para si mesma.

Rukia desejava ter uma família grande, pois ficara órfã muito pequena e Hisana cuidara dela como uma filha, sempre foram só as duas nessa vida, com o casamento da Irma, esperava ansiosamente por um sobrinho ou sobrinha. Quando casasse também planejava ter filhos, dois quem sabe três, assim seu desejo de vida estaria completo. A pequena se levantou e foi em direção do quarto do namorado, ao abrir vagarosamente a porta, vê o rapaz de cabelos laranja compenetrado na leitura de um livro, não resistiu e sem que ele percebesse entrou no quarto e sorrateiramente caminhou até ele, surpreendendo com um abraço carinhoso.

O rapaz apenas sorri, reconheceria aquele perfume em qualquer lugar, nem precisava olhar para saber que aquele abraço era dela. Fecha o livro que lia e a puxa para seu colo, fazendo-a sentar.

-quer fazer o que essa noite. – perguntava Ichigo com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

-hoje não quero sair, vamos ficar aqui. -Diz a garota apertando mais o abraço.

-nossa quanto carinho, esta tudo bem?- pergunta Ichigo preocupado.

-esta tudo bem, me deu vontade de ficar assim com você. – respondia a pequena com cara de sapeca.

Ichigo a abraça com a mesma intensidade, queria protegê-la em seus braços, apesar de ser uma mulher forte e cheia de atitude, quando estava em seus braços, ela mostrava toda a delicadeza e graciosidade que possuía. Não queria sair desse abraço se pudesse ficaria assim para sempre, não se sentia assim com mais ninguém, encontrava a força e o amor que precisava nela, nunca havia pensando em ficar para sempre com alguém, mas com Rukia tudo era diferente, sentia-se completo.

A garota a se remexeu no colo dele, e o olhou intensamente nos olhos, parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas também sorria como quem estivesse apenas lendo seus pensamentos nesse momento.

Num quarto próximo, se encontrava outro casal, que terminava um vestido para o trabalho da faculdade, não era muito fácil, mas seu genial namorado estava ajudando no que podia. Ishida aprendera a costurar quando morava com sua mãe então poderia ensinar alguns truques para Hime que fazia curso de moda e apesar de adorar moda, não sabia muito sobre costura. Em sua mesa de trabalho, havia fitas métricas, tecidos diversos, e desenhos feitos pela própria Hime. Ishida se encontrava junto a maquina de costura mostrando os detalhes para a pequena que aos poucos pegava o jeito.

-Ai! Não sei como seria sem você para me ajudar. – agradecia a ruivinha.

-que nada, você aprenderia com alguém na faculdade. – Ishida desconversava um pouco sem graça.

-Mas só você tem tanta paciência comigo, me ajudou até o fim. – dizia Hime dando um beijo no rapaz.

Ishida gosta do agrado e a beija nos lábios, acaricia os cabelos da jovem, e segura seu queixo.

-você que me faz ser assim, só faria isso por ti. – diz o rapaz com um sorriso.

Orihime o beija novamente, agora com muita paixão, puxando o rapaz em seguida para sentarem-se a beira da cama. Afastam-se para tomar fôlego e voltam a se beijar, a pequena desabotoa a camisa do rapaz esperando que ele entenda a mensagem, ele interrompe o beijo e olha a garota mais uma vez como quem pede permissão para continuar, ela sorri e agora tira a própria blusa revelando seu colo, em seguida tira a saia e se deita na cama. Ishida observa a cena como quem vê uma deusa diante de seus olhos. A observa mais um pouco e não resiste ao convide deitando-se ao seu lado, puxando-a para si, beijando-a com volúpia mostrando o quanto a deseja, se livra das peças de roupa que ainda separam sua pele da dela, estava maravilhado com tanta beleza, com todo cuidado e carinho que ela merecia a amou por toda a noite e a amaria assim por toda a vida.

--fim--


End file.
